projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
NotchRail
NotchRail is the name of a rapid transit network in Notchropolis, Craftia. Fleet : Main article: NotchRail Fleet '' .]] The current fleet of trains include the T Set (3 cars), Q Set (4 cars) and the P Set (5 cars). The H Set (6 cars) is used solely on the Linford Line. O Set (8 cars) trains are spare and not used. Special trains include the D Set (2 cars) and the N Set (9 cars). These trains are only ever used rarely. Network NotchRail operates 9 inner-city and suburban lines, 6 intercity lines, 2 regional lines and 3 special lines, totalling to 20 lines. Suburban lines These lines travel through the city and suburban areas. They are coded with the prefix L, with the exception of the City Circle. Intercity lines These lines are more outer suburban/rural and travel along the outskirts of the city and areas further away than the suburbs. They are coded with the prefix N. Regional lines There are two regional lines, the Achelous Line, which connects Notchropolis with the rural town of Achelous, and the Linford Line, connecting Notchropolis with small towns in the east and several towns in the neighbouring state of Addams. These two lines are coded with the prefix R. Special lines These lines do not fit into the other categories or are special in some way. They do not have a code. Interchange stations The NotchRail network has 23 interchange stations (branch junction stations and turnback stations do not count). Nine of the interchange stations are also major interchanges, which are stations which are at least three-way interchanges (Pete's Corner is a four-way interchange, Arenaville Airport, Troll House and Waratah Park are five-way interchanges and Central is an eleven-way interchange). Ticketing The NotchRail network uses the MyRail ticket system. Ticket vending machines are a common sight around most NotchRail stations, except in some less populated or rural areas. However, the ticketing system is experimental at the moment, and in the future turnstiles at stations will be built. Ticket prices The MyRail system uses a flat-fare, which means that the ticket is on a fixed price, no matter how much distance a passenger travels along the line. However, prices differ between inner-city/suburban, intercity, regional and special lines. Ticket prices vary from $2.00 to $3.00 for inner-city and suburban lines, $4.50 to $5.00 for intercity, $6.00 for regional, and $1.50 to $7.50 for special lines. Usage Usage surveys have been conducted on the NotchRail network to help improve overcrowding. The results of a 2073 survey are shown here (incomplete). NOTE: Average load percentages are calculated by Passengers per train divided by Maximum (comfortable) train load, assuming that for the latter, one car of a train can comfortably house 100 passengers and that when dealing with lines that operate different sets, the largest regularly operated set is used. Sample stations are chosen by where the most passengers on a train is estimated to be at, choosing one station per line to sample trains from both directions. The sampling is conducted as the train arrives at the station, before the doors are opened. The most crowded line is the Airport Express line, with 163% overcrowding. The City Circle and Pallet Line are tied for second, with 140% overcrowding each. The least crowded line is the Achelous Line, with 51% and the second least is the Linford Line, with a mere 54%. The Allandale Line is the least crowded surburban line (79%) Information and safety Signage The signature NotchRail sign which is present at the entrances of almost every NotchRail station, has been in place since 2015 (with an update of the signs in 2052). Station name signs on the platforms are in English, Chinese and Indonesian. Some informational signage is also in all three languages. Since 2067, more effort has been made to make the NotchRail network (and Notchropolis and Craftia in general) more multi-lingual since the adoption of Mandarin and Bahasa Indonesia as official languages in 2059. Yellow lines In 2052 as part of Project Revolution, all stations had yellow lines installed at the edge of the platforms. This is to help prevent passengers from falling onto the tracks. Previously, only major stations had yellow lines on the platforms. Short Platforms Some stations have short platforms which only allow boarding or exiting from certain carriages (according to the set that normally serves the station/line). Key Short platforms are assigned a rating. Ratings currently used are SP2 (back 2 cars), SP3 (front 3 cars), and SPM (middle car only). Announcements and information systems All trains have automatic announcement systems (DVA) which activate announcements on information about the next station, etc. If the train has a guard, guards may also manually activate announcements. A majority of stations have 'destination indicator boards' which update information about the next few trains. Pickup, Setdown and Request stations Some services will only pickup or setdown passengers at certain stations. This is to ensure passengers travelling to further away stations have enough room. Passengers should use the appropriate suburban service when applicable. Some stations will only be stopped at if the guard is notified, if you signal the driver or on special event days. Below is a list of request only stations. *Clock Tower (stops on request or special events) *Haslem (stops on request on all stops services only) *Macdonald Racecourse (stops on request or on race days, occasional regular timetable stops) Network map The NotchRail network map is an important part of the NotchRail system's identity. The map is a schematic diagram of the network which is based on the former ''CityRail ''map in Sydney, Australia. There are currently five main versions of the map. The first one was made using ''eDraw software and was updated from the early 2030's until 2040. The second one was made using GIMP and Paint.net and was first released in 2040. It was phased out in favour of a new one in 2057, which is based on the second map but with smoother curves, thinner lines and a less cramped design. In 2071, as part of Project Revolution, a fourth map was created, in a completely revamped style. This change did not last long, however, and in 2072, a revamped third map replaced the fourth map. In 2073, a remade version of the fourth map replaced the third map as the current network map of NotchRail today. *Map 1: eDraw style *Map 2: Early 1990s CityRail network map style *Map 3: 2000s CityRail ''network map style *Map 4: 2010s ''Sydney Trains network map style * Map 5: 2010s Sydney Trains ''network map style * Metro Rail Map: 2010s ''Sydney Trains ''network map style NotchRail.png|The first version (2033 - 2040). NotchRail Network Text.png|The second version (2040 - 2057). NotchRail Network (NEW).png|The third version (2057 - 2071, 2072 - 2073). Notchropolis Trains Suburban v1.0.1.png|The fourth version (2071 - 2072, suburban). Notchropolis Trains Intercity v1.0.png|The fourth version (2071 - 2072, intercity/regional). NotchRailPhysicalSpread.png|The physical spread of the NotchRail network (unofficial map) NotchRail Network Map v6.png|The sixth version (2073 - present). Metro Rail.png|The Metro Rail map. As of v6, the Metro Monorail is separate from the NotchRail network map. Projects There have been three major projects in the history of NotchRail: *Project NotchRail (1992 - 1995), the original plan for the NotchRail system (before construction even finished), including the first line (City Line) and other inner city improvements. The name of NotchRail originates from this project. *Project Metro (2025 - 2033), a period of rapid construction of new lines despite the population growth slowing down slightly. *Project Revolution (2052 - 2054), a major modernisation of the Notchropolis Railway system, including renaming of the network to NotchRail, revamping of signage and decor, walls, lighting, accessibility and cleaning, new rollingstock and station naming scheme and site choice, and extensions of current lines. *Project Integration (2067 - 2070), extending current lines into the city (ie to Central) and providing more interchanges, since many NotchRail lines terminated on the outskirts of the city. Also upgraded were stations (repainted, added new decor, accessibility, etc.) *Project Refurbishment (2073 - 2074), refurbishing old lines and stations. Future Extensions and new lines As the city of Notchropolis always expanding, new lines and stations are built for the convenience of travel. Werrington - Castlebrook Rail Link The Castlebrook and Southern Lines come very close together near Cartwright and Dowdell Fields stations, but they do not actually meet nor provide an interchange. A short rail tunnel between these stations would result in trains being able to reach Castlebrook via Lake Wilson South and Box Hill via Silverdale, for example, instead of needing to travel to Central. A new feeder line could also be created from this rail link, with stations at Castlebrook, Castlebrook Airport, Orchard Park, Cartwright, Dowdell Fields and Werrington. Party Line A new line from Lake Wilson South to Greenwood named the 'Party Line' will host many different stations with each one themed to a different occasion. Some examples would be 'Server birthday station', 'Player birthday station', 'New year station' etc. The line would only operate on special occasions. It is planned for it to have rainbow decor throughout the tunnels and stations, and for the map to show it as a rainbow. L8 Riverview Line extension The line, which currently abruptly ends at USA Expo, is planned to be extended via the Lake Line corridor to Central. It will also be duplicated at the same time. Metro Monorail extension Plans have emerged for the Metro Monorail to be extended from Animal Farm to City Museum (interchange with Dellfield Line). New stations There are often plans for new stations on already-built lines, due to growing development or other reasons. This is different from extensions, however, which involve building new track. This list consists of new stations under planning or under construction. *Ambertown - between Sherwood and Carameng on the McArthur Line *Carameng - between Ambertown and Saffron Town on the McArthur Line *Claremont - between Strathfield and Pinemeadow on the Castlebrook Line *Courage Point - between Colgalah and SAO Centre on the Riverview Line *Edgecliff - between ChessCraft and Oldale Village on the Downtown Line *Kirkby - between Apperture Plains and Archidon Castle on the Lake Line *Kindlemill - between Dawson Point and Dunheved on the Allandale Line *Layla Heights - between McArthur and Kayumba on the McArthur Line *Mulgoa - between Dowdell Fields and Leonay Village on the Southern Line *Northdale - between Kayumba and Silverdale on the McArthur Line *Orchard Park - between Cartwright and Castlebrook Airport on the Castlebrook Line *SAO Centre - between Courage Point and Moss Vale on the Riverview Line *Sherwood - between Cassowary Plains and Ambertown on the McArthur Line *Various stations at rural villages between Bob's Farm and Achelous on the Achelous Line Renaming stations Stations may be renamed due to changing suburb names, removal or moving of nearby structures or, as part of Project Revolution, as part of the new naming scheme. Changes in the standard of names include using suburb/locality names or instead of nearby structures (where possible) and using less ambiguous names. This list consists of stations that are planned to be renamed, or are in the process of being renamed (e.g. on signage and maps). *North Northbank - new planned name is ''Barnsbury Grove. *CraftField - new planned name is CraftField City. Trackwork Trackwork can occur on any line at any time, but a majority of trackwork is planned, and is usually on weekends. A replacement bus service (RailBus) is provided for customers wishing to use a line that has trackwork. See also *JackRail *List of NotchRail Stations *Metro Monorail